Blast from the past
by kiwado-Chishio
Summary: Phire thought she had left her past behind her. But After 11 years, Phire and her kid, Vincera, have their house broken into on her kids bday MORE INSIDE!


Phire thought she had left her past behind her. she thought that she could get

on with her life after her older brother was killed by Cloud. After 11 years,

Phire and her kid, Vincera (Vin-C-E-Aira), have their house broken into but only to find that it's Phire's brother, who's suppose to be dead, and the rest of the gang. Including Vincera's father!

Prologue:

I turned on my heels as hell exploded behind me. tears spilled from my eyes as I kept walking. My past and quite possibly my future turned into flames behind me. I had no one. My brother was now a traitor. My love was dead. My friends would consider me a coward for running away like I am. but I cannot be there and watch them kill my traitor family.

I had 8 months until something wonderful come into the world and I could be done with all this war! I climbed on my motor bike and sped away, leaving my past behind me. Or so I naively thought.

Chapter 1:

I woke up from my remising dream. It still haunts me, even eleven years later. I groaned and rested my head on my faux fur pillow. The pillow was a gift from my kid's father. He gave it to me the night we made our daughter. I inhaled deeply, wishing it still smelled like him. Then the phone rang. I groaned and yelled for Vin to answer. I wanted to go back to sleep. I griped my blade that I held under my pillow tighter. I was half asleep when…

"MOOOOOOOM!" I heard a very loud, high pitched voice scream from downstairs. So high pitched I thought it would break our two-story glass house. The only time I hear that pitch is when there's danger around her. In this city there was a lot of that. I jolt from my bed and dash downstairs. My long sliver hair trailed behind me, like visible wind. I ran into our kitchen, ready to launch into a fight. Hey, if anyone touched my little girl, my foot meets their intestines.

"What?! Vin? What's going on?" I said when I entered the kitchen at top speed, nearly spinning into a wall. My daughter, Vincera, sitting at our island table, eating breakfast, was wearing her black fight school uniform. It still astounds me how she looks like her father. Long, silky black hair, red eyes, pale as snow skin. The only thing she inherited from me was her sense of style and ability to be beyond stubborn. Other then that she was quiet, thinks things through entirely, blunt and shy-like.

She tosses me the phone. "Someone looking for Phire. I guessed that was you." She turned and looked at me with innocent eyes. Almost identical to the ones the ones I fell in love with.

Giving her a look of near satisfaction, I said, "No body's called me Phire in a very long time, Vin." Hanging up the phone, I said. "Not since your uncle turned into a criminal."

"I know. You've told me all the stories." Vin said. Then she eyed my hand. "Knife." She pointed. That was when realized I was holding my sliver long sias. Twirled it the air and put it in the sheath. Then again realizing I was wearing the clothes I wore yesterday. "Got home late again?" My daughter asked, nibbling on a thing of toast.

"You know me well, Vin." I walked over to where my beautiful daughter made breakfast. I served myself some eggs and toast. Then I added "You want to skip classes today and hang out with me today? I know today is your 11th birthday and the last thing you want to do is be with me but how 'bout it? You in?"

A smile came across Vin's face. "Hell yeah!" She yelled and ran upstairs to change her clothes. I took a bite of toast and started to go for the stairs but then I heard "EAT!" I took the toast I started eating and went up the stairs.

As I walked past her room, I yelled, "I'm the mom." and walked into my room. I ate my toast as I undressed. When I was down to my lacy underwear, the phone goes off. I pulled out a midriff black tank top and a pair of skin tight jeans, despite the cold weather, quickly pulling it over my head and answered the phone. "Hello, residence of Sapphire and Vincera Septets. This is Sapphire. How can I help you?" I answered. My eyes drifted to the photo of my gang of friends. Seph and I were wearing the same black trench coat. We had the same face and same attire almost but my hair was short, streaked with red then and my X scar was visible.

In the picture, Seph had his arm around my shoulders, almost smiling. Vincent Valentine had his arm around my waist, smiling. Cloud was smirking, leaning against Vincent but also had his arm around his girl, Aeris. Tifa and Yuffie was arm-in-arm with Reno, Mr. hot-shot-red-head. Sid and Barrette were on the opposite sides of the line of friends. The picture was taken so long ago but it was still fresh in my mind.

"_I thought you hated being called Sapphire?"_ a familiar voice asked me, laughing. Now, the memories of my past became fresher. _"It's been awhile, Phire."_

"Barrette." I half hissed half groaned. "I'm guessing it was you who called earlier?"

"_Nope, that was Cloud. He says the little kid voice was cute."_

"That wasn't a little kid voice. That was my daughter, Vincera. And yes, she is my kid. I have her birth certificate saying she's mine."

"_Wow. You actually had the kid. Hey, didya find out who's the Daddy-o when the kid was born?"_

"Mom! I'm ready to go! Hang up the phone and let's go, go, go, go!" I heard my girl giggled from behind the door.

"I'll be right there!" I called to her. Once I heard that she was down the stairs, I turned back to my blast from the past.

"_Was that her?"_

"That's my girl. What do you want from me, Bear?" I knew he wanted something. He had to to be forced to call me up again. Especially after all these years.

"_We all want to get together again. We've been trying to get a hold of you for a long time, Wolf."_

"Too bad. I have my kid, Bear. I walked away that day for a reason. I'm not planning on going back anytime soon. I wasn't even planning on seeing or hearing from any of you guys for a very long time." I snarled. This keeps getting better and better.

"_C'mon, Phire! Something major has happened and we need you here. Wolf, we need you." _He sounded desperate.

"I don't care! Barrette, I have something much more important then war and death-defying missions!"

"_Like what? Huh, wolf? What's more important than the world?"_ Anger mixed in with desperation made me want to break down myself.

"MY DAUGHTER! THAT'S WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN WHAT YOUR PLANNING, BARRETTE! DID YOU EVER THINK THERE COULD BE MORE IN MY LIFE THEN YOU GUYS?! EVER!?" I screamed into the phone. "I'm sorry, Bear, but I can't. My life is turning 11-years-old today and is top student of her fight and elite academic academy. I'm not going to just throw her aside for you guys."

"Mommy?" Vin's voice wafted into my room. I turned and saw her there. She was dressed in a blue crop top that showed some of her mid-section and skin tight jeans.

"_Wolf, calm down. Hey, you still have ten years of service left to do. You left in your first year of joining." _He was really desperate.

"I was 16, who was trying to follow my brother's footsteps, and found out I was pregnant! That's why I left. That and we were all assigned to kill Sephiroath and that is why I left. Bear, please, don't bring me back down." I said, and then hung up the phone. I turned to face my little girl. "Sorry about that, Vin."

"Who was that? I've never heard you raise your voice like that. Ever." She said looking concerned. Vin came around to the picture on my night table. "Is this you, mom?" she asked pointing to Sephiroath.

I laughed, pulling at my long hair. It was done to my ankles by now. I haven't cut it since the day I ran from everything. "No, sweetheart. That's your uncle, Sephiroath. The chick with red in her hair is me. That was taken a few days before anything happened. That was before I fell for your father. But that was a very long time ago." I said, with a smirk. I went over to my dresser. The top was covered in framed pictures. I grasped a pair of chop sticks and twisted my hair into them. "So, what'll we do today? You're in command."

"Why don't we go ice skating?" she asked, lifting her black skates. If there was anything she loved more then fighting, school and getting into trouble, it was to glide on ice with all gracefulness. One time she mixed her talents together and gave a boy, who had picked on her for her father not being around, a foot long gash with her skates. He's never bothered her again.

The grace she got wasn't from me though but from her vampiric father who had all the grace in the world.

"It's whatever you want, sweetheart" I smiled, grabbing my skates my long sias, a camera and trudging after her.

Authers note: hey guys! Its my first FF7 story so no killing me please. FIRST AND FINAL THING OF SAYING: I OWN NONE OF THESE PEOPLE EXCEPT SAPHIRE & VINCERA!!!!!!!


End file.
